1. Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor nanocrystal-polymer composite, a method of preparing the same, and a composite film and an optoelectronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are a semiconductor material with nano-sized particles having crystalline structure, which include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
Since the semiconductor nanocrystals are very small, they have a large surface area per unit volume, and also provide a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical properties that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, since optoelectronic properties of nanocrystals may be controlled by selecting their size, the semiconductor nanocrystals are being actively researched and applied to display devices and in biotechnology applications.
Generally, when the semiconductor nanocrystal is applied to an element of a display device, a silicone polymer may be used as a matrix resin for dispersing the semiconductor nanocrystal. However, since the silicone resin has insufficient compatibility with an organic ligand present on the surface of semiconductor nanocrystal, the semiconductor nanocrystal may undesirably aggregate. Thus when the silicone polymer is used, the organic ligand present on the surface of semiconductor nanocrystal may be lost, and the device efficiency may be decreased. Thus there remains a need for preventing aggregation of the semiconductor nanocrystals, and for a method for stabilizing the organic ligand on the surface of semiconductor nanocrystals.